Teacher-Student Bond
by Hategive
Summary: (A Rock Lee and Gai fic) After the events of Yagura, Tsunade prohibits Lee from training but the boy seems unable to stand still even when his health depends on it. When things get worse Gai takes responsibility to stay with Lee until his health returns perfect. And between doubts, tears and emotions, their bond gets deeper
1. Chapter 1

A Deep Bond

This fic takes place after episode 196 and involves the relation between Maito Gai and Rock Lee. It is NOT yaoi or any of that sort although it's rather borderline to that…Warning, fluff ahead

Chapter 1: Perseverance is the key to success

Gai straightened his clothes, dust rising and clouding his vision while Yagura-better said-Gensho laid on the bedpost Sakura and other med-nin had provided.

It had been one hell of a battle and served as training for both, master and student-next time they would be much more conscious of their surrounding.

' _I'm worried tough'_

Gai eyed his student warily, searching for any sign of pain or discomfort but he noticed a strange happiness in his gaze.

They both had opened up to the fourth gate, fought each other in that state and he was sure Lee was feeling the same pain he was feeling but still-

"Lee…." He spoke walking up to his student

The younger Ninja turned immediately and looked up to him, understanding his silent question

"I'm fine, Sensei. Actually, i'm very happy that you and Yagura cleared everything up" and he smiled, eyes closed making Gai cease all the worry

Lee's smiles were medicine to him and a burning drive to everyone else, a good compromise with Neji, the composed of the team…they were polar opposites but neither of them was less kind and strong that the other.

He smiled again at the thought but was concerned at a sudden wince from Lee.

It appeared his right leg was giving him problems.

He yet again turned to his sensei and smiled nervously

"Actually…maybe I'm aching all over" he said, earning small laughs from Naruto, Tenten and even Neji.

"we're escorting back Yagura and the others to the leaf village" Sakura announced and closed in to Lee and Gai "do you need assistance?" she asked

"I can walk" Lee beamed and jumped in place to show his point, Gai just shook his head to Sakura who smiled and led the way to the village.

-BACK AT KONOHA-

"-that's how we completed the mission and headed back to the village" Neji finished, Tsunade dismissed the report with a nod and turned to Gai and Lee, rage in her eyes

Lee gulped

"what did I tell YOU?" she trembled with anger at the sight of Lee

She could tell Lee's worsen physical state and could guess the cause of it

"Didn't I forbid you to undergo missions?" She asked again, making Lee lower his gaze to the ground

"Yes"

"and most of all, to use Ura Renge?" she screamed at him, silence in the room

"…yes" Rock Lee said, his eyes widened for a second ' _how can see know that? Neji didn't mention anything'_

"But you did it anyway"

Lee nodded and she sighed, waving a hand to them "leave" she finished and all turned to leave.

"Gai" Tsunade said making said Jonin stop in his tracks "You stay. I need to talk to you" she finished.

Lee's worry was obvious but a hidden thumbs-up from the back of his master gave him confidence and so he left along with the other Genin.

"I wonder what's going on in there" Naruto said

"he's probably getting lectured" Neji pointed making Lee look up

"I hope it's not too bad" Lee said, voice low

"Don't worry Lee" Tenten said "it's probably nothing" she smiled at him

"Ooooh well, I'm going to eat some ramen, come with me?" Naruto asked making everyone's stomach rumble

"well…" Tenten said nervously while their stomachs rumbled "why not?!" she added

"I'll pass" Lee said "I'll wait here" he said, sitting down

"Kay then…See ya later Bushy brows" Naruto said leaving with Neji and Tenten

Sometime later, Gai emerged from the front door of the Hokage's building.

He had expected to find Lee waiting for him, awaiting an explanation.

Current student was wrapping his bandages and didn't notice Gai's approach

"I see you waited for me" Gai cheerfully exclaimed making Lee jump in the air.

Gai looked relaxed enough, hands on his hips, so Lee let his shoulders relax in relief.

"of course Gai-Sensei, I wanted to know…" he trailed off

"Nothing to worry Lee" he said, making lee sigh in relief "she did scream in my ears a bit but then cooled off" he smiled

"anyway…" he began "She let me see your clinical schedule" he said again, making the other gulp "and told me you need _absolute_ rest for a while" he finished, his gaze serious

"uh…" Lee didn't know where his master was getting at and waited patiently

"you will be exempt from training for a couple of days and that's an order" Gai sighed at Lee's sad expression

"right…" Lee trailed off "am I free to go?" he added, looking up

"yeah, sure you can leave" he said, scratching his head in frustration while the other left


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unruly Student

The day after, Gai left to train his team, noticing right away Lee was absent

"Excuse me" he turned to a questioning Tenten "where is Lee?" she added

"Lee is exempt from training as of now and you should be more concerned about yourselves" he winked, making them both tense "while Lee has improved very much in his youthful art-taijutsu, you've been neglecting your ninja arts" he explained "and today, you're going to have a very hard training" he finished, assuming his nice guy pose, making them sweat on spot

 _He's serious_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Lee walked through the streets of Konoha with a sad, but no less determined, expression

 _Maybe I could pay a visit at Naru- oh…he's off with master Jiraya_

'well then' he raised his stare to find the library. At this hour Sakura was always in the library reading something about medical jutsu si he entered, but she was strangely absent

"are you looking for Sakura?" a familiar voice called. Rock lee turned to find Tsunade with a couple of books in hand, smiling at him.

"Y-Yes, I thought she was here" Lee said, bowing his head in respect

"she's busy today at my place, training in the ways of medical ninja" she pointed "and i see you're not training today, that's good" she said making Lee nod

"Yes, Gai-Sensei forbid it"

"I see" she said again, making to leave

"when will i be allowed to train again?" He followed

"at least a week Rock Lee. Using the Hidden Lotus when _I_ forbade you to use it took a tool on your body" she stretched the word 'I'

Lee glanced down

"but I knew you would be listening to Gai" she walked off with a small laugh as if she'd told the most amusing joke in the world.

Of course he'd listen to Gai-Sensei

He turned spotting a lone stomp in the woods

 _He would…_

It was the same training stomp he used in his early years when everyone was making fun of him at the academy

He glanced at his arms, hands clenched into fists, his youth was screaming at him

 _Absolutely…_

"that's it for today!" Gai exclaimed, dust and sweat on his usually untainted vest.

A couple of feet away, Neji was panting harshly, byakugan active while Tenten was sprawled on the thick grass of the field, panting as well

The sun was setting and all teammates drank fluids to regain their forces

"you have to work on your speed Neji" Gai suddenly said, sipping on his juice "while you on accuracy, Tenten" he finished, still sipping his tea

"yes, Sensei" from both Tenten and Neji, getting ready to leave "See you tomorrow then" she said, running home

"indeed" Neji simply said, waving a hand in their direction as well

Gai left as well, he couldn't tell them but he felt pretty shattered as well. Tsunade had been screaming in his ears the day before, not to mention Yagura's events.

He smiled at the memory.

Lee was weak and his leg was injured but still he menaged to lend a few good strikes to the Jonin, heck, that Primary Lotus left him dizzy for a second-

He turned, aiming for his apartment, needing a bath and most of all, a good dinner.

' _ha'_

'Mh? I thought I heard something' Gai stopped, looking around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Citizens and Children going home, sun setting and suddenly his stomach growled.

"must be my hunger' he thought, taking the last road to his apartment. A two-chamber apartment at the 4th floor…he was not poor since being a Jonin, he often participated in A or S-ranked missions…

Problem was he often challenged Kakashi to duels and sometimes he put his money on the line.

He always lost.

But Kakashi was kind enough to win those competitions only if Gai had missions one or two days after…so, he immediately regained the loss

'such a rival I have' he thought, reaching the main entrance to the stairs

' _Yaah'_

'Again that voice…' Gai stopped and listened, there was a continuous noise of wood, more like someone was punching a stump or something-

"it can't be" he said to himself and nearly ran

He approached the source of the sound with cautious steps, taking care not to make a sound

"if I cannot do 700 punches, I'll do 1000 laps around the village"

 _It can't be him, Lee?_

Indeed it was Lee, drenched in sweat from head to toe.

Gai was both amazed and angry at the sight. He wanted to embrace Lee and cry his eyes out saying he was the best student in the world and another side was telling him to burst in there and stop him before it was too late.

A loud noise snatched Gai from his thoughts.

Apparently Lee had fallen with a thud, clutching his leg

 _It still hurts him_

The boy just got up and continued with his training, ignoring the pain

"697, 698, 699 and 700!" he jumped back and forth in happiness, he managed to finish the training according to his own self-rule.

That's when Gai decided to show himself

Lee stopped mid-step, a look of shock and guilt on his face as he recognized his master

"H-How long have you…?" Lee tried to form a question

"long enough" Gai sighed, trying his best not to praise his student for his effort "I clearly told you not to train" he tried to sound displeased but Lee's eyes shone youth and determination, it was too hard staying mad at him

"Sorry Gai-sensei, I won't do it again. I saw the stump here and-and memories got the better of me" Lee said

The Jonin could feel the truth in his words and decided to step back on the cold act

"I understand" he eyed the stump "this is where you revealed your Ninja-way to me, remember?" he asked, smile back in place

"how could I forget?!" Lee beamed with excitement and gratitude "it is the day you told me to fulfill my goal and believe in myself" his eyes shone too brightly with tears of joy at the memory

' _how can I be mad at him?'_

"Say…" Gai began "I'd go to Ichiraku for dinner, want to come along?" he asked

"absolutely" Lee saluted and followed his sensei


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kakashi's Advice, a Master's Rage

The day after Gai met with Neji and Tenten to train.

He had newly forbidden Lee from doing any type of training again, hoping that being busted would teach him a lesson but he somehow doubted that.

"and that's it for today as well" he finished another day with his team and was ready to make his leave but spotted Kakashi

"well, if it isn't my eternal rival" Gai exclaimed, a little too loud for comfort making the other Jonin, stop in his walk and fold his book

"Gai" he said "finished training for today?" he asked getting a nice-guy pose as an answer

"yes! And now off to eat" he said again

' _maybe I could ask him'_

Kakashi and Gai reached a little restaurant outside the village, the favourite of the masked Jonin….

' _and more expensive'_ Thought Gai, reading the menu while his 'rival' did the same

"Something on your mind?" Kakashi asked

"uh? Could you tell?" Gai asked, still reading the menu

"you lose the habit of talking when something's bothering you" Kakashi exclaimed, stopping a young boy to take their order

"is it about Lee?" he asked

Gai nearly chocked on his sake ' _am I THAT obvious?'_

"Yes" he began "there are times where students are….too much devote" he finished, hoping Kakashi got the hint

"well, hardwork's his trademark"

"yes, but his physical state is very unbalanced right now. Tsunade forbid him to train and go on missions but he still came to my rescue the other day and tough he got scolded, still trains on his own" he added, drinking more sake

"well then, order him to stay in bed" Kakashi made everything simple

"I did order him but he still went out training all day" Gai said, a sigh escaping him " I don't know what else to do…if he keeps on like this, he might injure himself" he finished

"of course he does" Kakashi said "you never actually lecture him for real and let him get away with everything he does" he explained "maybe you need to be a little stricter with him"

"but I am strict when I need to be" he argued

"Right…You tell him he's the best student in the world and you cry your eyes out with sunset in the background…so much strict" he mocked him making Gai slightly blush.

"you forgot the times I punch him through rooms" he mentioned, as their plates finally arrived

"oh please, he's used to physical pain as much as you" Kakashi said again

"So what am I supposed to do?" Gai made a sincere question to his rival

"well, I guess you should show him messing with you is not a wise idea" Kakashi said, fork in hand

"uh, how?" Gai asked, hoping to find a tangible solution to his problem

"you know…I've been one of the few people who saw you angry…angry for real…and you are very scary when you want to be" he admitted making the other process his words

"you mean I have to be THAT strict….with Lee?" he seemed sorry at the thought.

That time Kakashi, Gai and Rin went to dinner just like this day and a drunk guy dared to say things at Rin…Not even the masked Jonin wanted to repeat Gai's words…much less remember his actions.

"he knows he can get away with everything he does. In this case, your concern is in his best interest so there's nothing to feel sorry about" he finished his meal and stood back in his chair "besides, a little lecture won't do any harm and he'll understand it in time" he said again, as the other got up

"I guess you're right. Thank you" Gai said

"no problem at all" Kakashi said back and soon after, they left

' _knock..knock…'_

' _mh..he's not here? If he is where I think he is, this time puppy-eyes jutsu won't work'_

Indeed Gai found Lee at the academy's park, apparently finishing his…uh..1000 laps around the academy

Suddenly the Jonin's eyes widened.

He'd planned to be mad but the sight made him fury build up inside of him…

To any other person, Lee had suddenly increased his speed but he knew there was an only way to increase velocity this much…and suddenly got in his way, making him stop abruptly and fall forward with a cry.

"Lee!" Gai said "what are you doing?" he said again, arms on his side, feeling angrier by the second

Lee immediately felt guilt eat at his heart at the cold voice of his beloved sensei and looked up, giving no words, slowly standing up to him

Gia's rage was mounting "Not only you ignore my orders twice, you even open the first gate?!" he was beyond mad now, nearly screaming at his student as the other moved back, for the first time scared of the other's wrath.

"I-I'm sorry Gai-Sensei" he said, head bowed, panting slightly from exhaustion and emotion

"Sorry won't work this time Lee. You disappoint me" Gai said again, voice still cold

Lee trembled with tears and immediately bowed down "I have no excuses to offer Sensei, I shall deal with any punishment you deem appropriate" he said, trying not to crumble with tears

"Get up"

Lee complied, still unable to meet his sensei's gaze. He heard steps and raised his gaze to find Gai leaving and was unsure as to follow

"Follow me" Gai said, without turning

Lee made the first two steps but immediately felt an agonizing pain and stopped to breathe.

"Hurry up already" Gai said again, voice flat making Lee jolt and stumble forward in attempt to follow.

Lee's sight was blurry and his body felt numb but he kept on walking.

They both walked in silence to Gai's apartment with, said Jonin keeping his stare forward.

Lee raised his gaze timidly, sight blurry with tears, resting his gaze on Gai's back, the corner of his eyes could see Gai's hands clenched into fists at his side, increasing the regret of his actions.

He focused on the older man's back, finding it easier to keep his balance and trying to calm his breathing.

Every time Gai's body moved in any different way, Lee's stare would fall down…he could not afford to meet his gaze.

' _you disappoint me'_ those words cut at his heart like a knife, never did Gai say he failed him in any way.

Never

Tears fell again, his mind wandering while absently following the one in front of him

He felt weaker by the second but that didn't stop his thoughts from racing.

' _and in one-in-a-million chance anything happened to go wrong, I'll die right along with you'_

That moment came to mind and Lee let the tears fall with no restraint

That day Lee had no intentions at all in accepting the operation…

fifty-fifty…he was so afraid to lose his life _just for a dream_. He had never expected to hear those words from Gai and now the same person that swore to give up his life for Lee was disappointed by his behavior.

The sole thought made him nauseous and he found himself looking at the other's back again for support,

' _I'll make it up somehow….i promise!'_ a newfound determination filled his gaze and he swore to himself never to break a promise to Gai again.

Gai didn't know if it was safe to bring Lee to his apartment but, given the time, it was either that or the hospital.

With a self-nod he decided to take care of Lee himself, keeping up the cold façade a little longer just in case.

His heart was crumbling to pieces as well…under the boiling rage, still present in his being he felt a burning shame and pain…for he had scared and surely hit deep on his student, his most precious student.

At first, he knew his relation with Lee was a little….too much

While other Jonin simply spent 'training time' with their Genin-teams he sometimes spent entire days with his own…mainly Rock Lee.

The boy resembled an unstoppable force and remined Gai of himself. The green beast was known to be nearly tireless but this boy was beyond even Gai…the Jonin had no doubts he would surpass him in time.

Gai turned and clearly saw Lee's gaze fall back on the ground and, unknown by the other, his expression softened but Gai strengthened his resolve and dropped back in his cold act

' _it's for his own good'_ he kept remembering himself

They finally reached the stairs and Gai kept on without turning, Lee right behind him

By the time they reached the second floor, Lee's legs trembled so much he dragged himself with his arms to move.

A few steps ahead a painful jolt followed by immense weakness struck him

"G-Gai Sen-" With a pained sob he fell forward but two arms got him before he landed.

Gai's gaze was a mix of anger and worry as he held Lee's head up to help him breathe.

"Sensei" Lee's tone was weak, the pain unbearable

"Lee, don't talk" Gai soothed, his hold tightening on him. Lee's body felt abnormally hot and his heart race was too fast to be right

"Sorry…" and with that, Lee went limp in Gai's arms


	4. Chapter 4

The Jonin's cold act dropped the second his student fell with a chocked sob

Turning immediately, he reached for the younger version of himself and caught him in time, his cold expression wavering as spasms of pain went through Lee's body.

Only when Lee passed out, he let something akin to panic seep to his mind. He ran and flung open the door to his apartment, Lee in his arms and carefully dropped the boy on his bed.

Lee was trembling and he could see the Genin's body fighting continuous spasms of pain

MEANWHILE IN KONOHA

"damnit! I lost again" the Hokage was out losing any game she decided to play at under the watchful eye of Shizune who tried in vain to coax her in leaving the place…or she would end up with a lot of debts.

Suddenly a giant turtle appeared out of nowhere on the table ruining any chances for her to win….or to lose, making cards flying everywhere.

"Ningame!" both Tsunade and Shizune were both happy and irritated for the interruption

"I'm sorry to disturb, lady Hokage" said turtle began

"I hope it's worth it, i WAS winning" Tsunade said, arms crossed

"Gai needs your assistance right away, it's about Lee" he tried to be as quick as possible and the medical ninja stood up

"where?" Tsunade simply said, more annoyed than before

"his place" Ningame said, disappearing right after

"I'm sorry guys but one of my subordinates needs me. We will finish this another time" she waved

Gai sensed her chakra and opened the door hurriedly only to meet a really pissed-off Hokage

" . ?" every word dripped with venom but her expression softened hearing a pained whimper behind Gai, awaiting an explanation

Gai sighed and told her everything. From the first day he trained despite being ordered not to, to the opening of the gates, to his outburst and the coming here

"Let me see" Tsunade took in the state of Lee very quickly with her skill, placing her hand on Lee's chest, trying to understand the depth of his injuries

' _his breathing is too fast. Probably his body needs a bigger amount of oxygen to keep the cells from dying'_ her stare went from Lee's face to his chest once again _'and his heart is beating this rapid to provide that oxygen…I need to repair the damage first'_

While Tsunade's concentration was on Lee, Gai's look was on the ground. He dared only to breathe, not wanting to disturb the hokage with the million questions he had right now.

His stare rose as Tsunade's hand moved from Lee's chest to his head, chakra starting to emit a green glow from her body.

After agonizing minutes, Gai saw with relief how Lee's breathing evened and his expression seemed more relaxed.

Tsunade then stretched and turned to Gai

"I helped in repairing the chakra net but his condition is still severe" Gai nodded

"shouldn't we take Lee to the hospital?" Shizune suggested

"that had to be done immediately. Right now Rock Lee is in no condition to be moved. The slightest strain on his body would result in another shock to his chakra net and his body would not withstand it" Tsunade explained

"I'll take care of him" Gai said, Tsunade eyed him varily "it is my responsibility after all, I taught him the usage of the gates" his voice lacking his usual vigor.

Tsunade moved towards the Jonin

"alright. Make sure to keep his temperature in check. You're exempt from any missions and i'll give these painkillers to you" she handed him a small bottle filled with pills "it is highly possible he'll have to endure waves of pain in the next hours…oh well…make sure to be firm with him for now…he must listen to you" Gai nodded, still silent

She made to leave but stopped "it isn't your fault Gai. The kid is simply like you" she smiled "an incredible, hardworking, fool of a ninja…and sometimes kids misbehave…call me if you need anything" she laughed and waved goodbye closing the door behind her

He smiled at himself and prepared for his self-appointed S-Rank Mission: Lee's recovery

Unknown to others, he had pretty decent skills in medical treatment. As a Taijutsu expert, he was used to pain and often healed himself on his own.

Lee's temperature was still dangerously high so he sat patiently on a chair beside him while the cold rags and ice helped his temperature down.

HOURS LATER

Lee awoke in a barely lit room and found himself in a large bed.

"You awake?" Lee turned his head to find Gai staring at him from the chair he was still in and dizzily nodded, trying to get up

Gai immediately stopped his act with a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down.

Lee complied without a word and turned his head aside, his shame still burned

"Lee…" Gai began "look at me" he said again

Lee slowly obliged and saw a pill in Gai's hand

"take this, it will help get your temperature back down" the Jonin explained

Lee nodded and took the pill with some water and laid back down

Silence filled the room and Lee shifted uncomfortably under the covers

"what happened?" he shyly asked

Lee had trained to the point of exhaustion many times but never did he end up this bad

Gai exhaled "what you experienced is a normal body reaction in a situation of great stress" he said "to put it simple, your brain raised your temperature to stop you from using the gates. It was a warning" he explained "yet, you dismissed it"

Tears gathered again in Lee's eyes, he wanted to disappear on spot.

Not only did he disappoint Gai, he burdened him with his presence as well, he was truly a disgrace.

"Your condition was worsening by the seconds. It's thanks to Tsunade you're still alive" Gai said again, his stare leaving Lee's

"T-The Hokage was here?" Lee uttered in a squeak

 _How am I supposed to deal with him now?_

"yes" Gai said, eyes back on Lee "she entrusted you to me" Lee felt even worse than before…he dropped his gaze to his own clenched hands on the materass. He felt Gai walking and raised his stare again

He had to say something, he had to…

"Sensei…" Lee started making the other go still "I-I'm really sorry…I never wanted…to" he broke in a sob and tears started flowing again. Lee frowned at himself and tried to stop his pathetic appearance but somehow those words echoed through him

" _you disappoint me"_

Gai knew he couldn't embrace his student right now but he had to stop him somehow…all this emotional turmoil could worsen the situation

"Lee…" Gai began, Lee's sobs turned to sniffles as he listened "I am not mad anymore, it is important for you to calm down and rest" he hoped Lee would believe his words but his student's expression held doubt beyond belief

"I'll make it up to you" Lee chocked out "I promise" Lee finally smiled one of his big smiles capable of brightening everyone's mood…especially Gai's.

Said Jonin couldn't help but smile himself and Lee's grin got bigger as soon as he saw his reaction.

Gai finally stopped resisting and hug his student who gasped in surprise at the action and slowly returned it. As soon as Lee did, Gai tightened the hold on him and they both remained silent for a long time until Lee felt himself tremble

"Lee?"

"Sorry Gai-Sensei" Lee sobbed "I thought now you hated me" he cried harshly against the other's shoulder

"Lee I could never hate you. You're important to me" Gai said, resting his hand on Lee's hair, brushing gently, making slow rocking motions to shush the boy

"hearing you say you were disappointed in me….hurt so much" he admitted, heart clenching at the words

"that is your doing" Gai said, rocking motion still present "why did you open the gates anyway? You fool" he finished, a hint of anger in his voice making the other clench tighter on his vest

"it was a punishment" Lee admitted, making the other go still

"why?" Gai asked

"I was not able to understand your identity behind the wooden dummy…if you hadn't used Morse Code to communicate with me, I would have tried to destroy it….to destroy you" he explained " I promised myself I would have done 500 laps with the gates open as punishment" he finished while Gai forced himself not to cry

"Stupid" Gai said, embracing his student even tighter "it's not your fault and everything is fine now" he released him "we're both here now" his expression changed to something tender and he smiled

With everything said, Lee felt much better but slightly lightheaded so he laid back down

"How are you feeling?" Gai asked

"weak…but fine" Lee replied

Gai raised his stare as an idea popped in mind "I'm going to order some curry and rice for me…would you like some?" the Jonin asked, typing the number

"…" Lee didn't know what to say, he was hungry, very much but he didn't want to impose on Gai

 _-Rowwnllllrrrr-_

Lee blushed and snarled at his belly as it growled at the mention of food and Gai had to fight every urge to laugh his head off at his student's reaction. Somehow, he managed to keep a straight face and turned silently

"Hello, I'd like to order two pots of Rice with Chicken and Curry for the eleventh' road" there was a pause "Ah, yes…name Maito Gai, number 7" he finished and shut the phone

One hour after he finally had a full stomach but he still felt too restless to sleep.

He glanced at Lee, who had his fill as well, and couldn't help but smirk when his student's gaze dashed in the opposite direction

Lee could feel the bed shifting as his sensei sat down on the bed beside him. He felt shame burn at him anew and tried to look in every direction possible aside Gai's, suddenly finding the wall very interesting

Seconds after, he turned

"Can I?...uh go to…." Lee didn't want to ask but he did anyway

"of course" Gai couldn't help but smile and pointed "bathroom's there" Gai said, turning serious "can you walk?" he asked

"I think so" Lee tried standing on a leg first and when it held, got up entirely, stumbling a bit at first

When he returned, the genin found Gai in a heated battle with a videogame and couldn't help but smile

He silently resumed his previous position and admired his sensei skills with the controller…laughing soundlessly at every grunt or cry of joy his mentor made.

Short time after, Gai felt Lee closing the gap between them as he played and decided to see how things would turn out

The Jonin smiled when Lee got in a sitting position and rest his head on Gai's arm, cautiously adding weight as seconds went on, relaxing completely when Gai didn't move.

Lee could feel pain returning slowly, every move of his limbs caused jolts of pain through him but somehow Gai's presence offered reassurance

"Sensei…" Lee started, getting the other's attention "who's the one in that photo?" Lee pointed to the wall, to a picture with a tall man that held, Lee assumed, a young Gai-sensei

"that would be my father" Gai answered with a smile and nearly laughed aloud again as Lee's eyes beamed with excitement

"really? Can I meet him?" Lee beamed, his entire being trembling with excitement at the thought and Gai let himself soften

"Haha! I'm afraid that is impossible, he died in the last ninja war" he didn't mean to upset his student but he sure did. Lee's excitement died instantly, replaced by regret and sadness

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have _-"_

"Don't worry Lee" Gai beamed with a thumb-up "Besides, I know he would have loved you as well" Gai said ruffling the genin's hair making Lee laugh, hair spiking in all directions.

Gai always cherished Lee's laugh like nothing else in the world...it always made him happy.

"was he strong like you?" Lee continued in his investigation and loved hearing stories from Gai and so resumed his position on Gai's arm and listened

"my father was believed to be a lost cause, always calling him the _eternal Genin_ , for his inability in Ninjutsu but he trained hard and when I was 15 he taught me the usage of the gates" the Jonin explained

"So...he was very strong" Lee said again making Gai nod

"Lay down now Lee" Gai said making the other nod, a little too fast

Lee kept his eyes on the screen while Gai kept on playing his game. His body was throbbing with pain and his mind was exhausted from enduring it but there was a nice and fuzzy sense of serenity as well.

Lee turned to his mentor, then back at the screen.

He felt protected and loved all the same.

' _it's been so long…since I felt this way'_

With that feeling, Lee closed his eyes and went in a peaceful sleep

Gai heard Lee's breath go even and shut the game.

At the moment, said Genin was happily drooling over his own arm with the other trying desperately to raise the blanket to his shoulders.

Gai wanted to help in the feat but he knew better than getting close to a sleeping Lee, especially a weakened one. It could earn one or two serious kicks…hell…Tenten nearly got kicked off a cliff once because she tried to wake him up. That was the day they all discovered of his muscle memory regimen, needless to say Gai was crying tears of joy and pride instead of helping his teammate.

The Jonin decided to try anyway and slowly tried to grab the blanket. He was prepared to receive any rebuke for his feat but instead, Lee let go of the blanket and turned with a sigh.

Gai was shocked but proceeded in covering Lee's form, earning a happy grunt in return

He took the time to decipher his relationship with Lee anew…he felt such caring for this boy and the fact Lee felt so comfortable that he instinctively refused muscle memory in his presence was astounding.

' _I wonder if I could…if he'd like for me to…'_

Gai pondered his thoughts and decided to think better with restored vitality the day after, therefore he laid down as well and fell asleep

He barely noticed Lee turning and reach for him in his sleep, relaxing with a new sense of warmth that wasn't there before.


End file.
